Ya no Fingiremos
by Natsu Kurosaki
Summary: Raku esta en problemas, se ha rebelado su secreto y las familias se estan enfrentando. Pero más importante se da cuenta de algo y debe de decirle a Chitoge lo que en verdad siente ¿O esta se lo dira?. Nisekoi de Naoshi Komi.


**Nisekoi es de Naoshi Komi**

**Ya no Fingiremos**

— ¡Como es que paso esto! —Dijo Raku desesperado.

Y es que no lo entendía, habían estado fingiendo ser novio de Chitoge por ya 2 años y medios, faltaba poco para que esto se acabara y pasaba esto…

_-Flash Back-_

Raku y Shuu volvían de la escuela, y se dirigían a la casa del primero, iban conversando sobre que ya faltaba medio año para que se cumpliera el tiempo que acordaron para que Raku y Chitoge dejaran de fingir ser novios.

—Esto pronto acabara…—dijo el Ichijo soltando un suspiro— al fin dejare de fingir ser el novio de Chitoge.

—Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres? —cuestiono su amigo de anteojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el próximo jefe de los yakuza.

—Vamos que a mí no me engañas —comenzó Shuu— sé que has desarrollado sentimientos por Kirisaki.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — grito sorprendido Raku.

—Vamos, al principio notaba que ustedes no eran pareja, pero últimamente parece que lo son de verdad—dijo el cuatro ojos.

—Pe-pero si a mí me gusta Onodera…—dijo nerviosos el Ichijo.

—Amigo, dime: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste nervioso y/o sonrojaste con ella cerca? — cuestiono sonriente el Shuu.

Raku quedo pensando, re memorizando todo lo que paso los últimos 3 meses y voy que era verdad, hacía ya mucho había dejado de tener esas reacciones con Onodera.

—Y es más, he visto cuando salen tú y Kirisaki y veo cómo es que ahora la miras de otras formas, como si estuvieras hipnotizado, y además la tomas mucho de la mano—siguió Maiko Shuu.

Y, nuevamente, el Ichijo quedo en Shock, todo era cierto. Pero… ¿¡desde cuándo?! Desde cuando haba pasado esto…

—Cierto…creo que…pese a que estuvimos fingiendo ser novios durante este tiempo… ahora estoy… ¡AHHH! — Raku no pudo terminar de hablar por que un hombre con traje y gafas apareció frente a ellos.

Y si, ese era Claude (Alias: Sobreprotector cuatro ojos) los había estado siguiendo porque pensó que encontraría pruebas de que algo ocultaban Raku y Chitoge si seguía al primero.

—Lo sabía—comenzó el de traje— ¡Sabia que algo ocultaban la Señorita y tú! —Grito— Ahora los Yakuza pagaran— y diciendo esto, salió corriendo seguramente hasta donde los Beehive(o Gansters).

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Y así cuando llego a su casa (Shuu se había ido con la excusa de que tenía mucha tarea) se encontró con… Una guerra entre los suyos (Yakuzas) y los Gansters.

Vio a Chitoge parada en la entrada y, nervioso se acercó a ella.

—H-hola Chitoge—dijo nervioso Raku.

— ¿Eh? ¡Tú! ¡INVECIL! —Dijo golpeándolo.

Y así la Kirisaki estuvo golpeando un rato al Ichijo…Hasta que lo soltó y lo miro enojada.

—Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil como para hablar de eso como si nada, sabiendo que alguien podría estar cerca— comenzó Chitoge— ¡Ahora mira como termino esto! —dijo esto señalando la batalla tras ellos.

—Lo se…—dijo Raku, medio ido ya que estaba contemplando a Chitoge.

Y es que esta se encontraba hermosa, no es que tuviera nada diferente, tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero la veía realmente hermosa. Sin dudas, lo que hablo con Shuu era verdad, inconscientemente, se había enamorado de Chitoge.

—Debes estar feliz…—dijo la Kirisaki con una mirada triste.

— ¿Eh? — dijo confundido el Ichijo.

—Creo que es momento que te o diga…—Comenzó Chitoge— Desde hace ya tiempo que…que…tu…tu…me gus… ¡TE AMO! —grito Chitoge haciendo que todo la pelea parece y la vieran fijamente en Shock

— ¿¡QUE?! —Grito Claude— ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!

— ¡Aniki es el mejor! —Grito Ryuu emocionado.

Ichijo estaba en Shock, pero segundos después volvió en sí y, se sintió feliz. ¡Cómo no estarlo! La chica de quien recientemente se había dado cuenta se encontraba enamorado también lo amaba. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

—Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo…—Empezó Chitoge—Y que a lo mejor te gusta Kosaki-chan…Solo espero que seas feli…—pero algo la interrumpió.

— ¡Cállate! —Grito Ichijo sorprendiendo a todos— Déjame hablar—pidió y al ver como Kirisaki asentía prosiguió— Sé que en estos años que fingimos no he sido el mejor novio, aun falso, pero pese a todas nuestras peleas y tus cambios de actitud he pasado estos años felizmente—dijo dejando a todos atónitos— Y que aunque al principio parecía que te odiaba…mis sentimientos cambiaron a lo opuesto a eso…—dijo.

—Estas diciendo que…—comenzó ilusionada Chitoge.

—Que también te Amo, Chitoge—Termino Raku sonriendo.

Se abrazaron, él la tomo por la cintura y ella abrazo su cuello, se iban acercando lentamente, podían sentir el aliento del otro golpeando su cara y, al final, unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso que estaba lleno de un sentimiento puro de amor, el cual ellos habían desarrollado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Señorita! —dijo Claude intentando separarlos pero fue detenido por Ryuu y, sorprendentemente, varios gansters, al parecer el único que no noto los sentimiento reales de ambos fue él.

Raku y Chitoge se separaron lentamente y, mirándose a los ojos, sonrieron.

—Te amo— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero aún falta algo—dijo Raku.

— ¿Qué? —dijo una confusa Chitoge entrelazando sus dedos con los de Raku.

—Esto—dijo poniéndose frente a ella y entrelazando los dedos de su otra mano— Chitoge Kirisaki ¿Aceptarías ser mi Novia verdaderamente? —pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Y dicho esto, lo beso de nuevo, transmitiéndole una vez más ese amor que era verdadero.

Después de eso, ya no hubo peleas entre los Yakuza y los Gansters.

En la escuela, cunado Raku y Chitoge le contaron a los que sabían que fingían que ya no lo harían, lo entendieron. Onodera al final acepto que Ichijo no era para ella, que él ya había encontrado a alguien más y que ella debía hacer lo mismo y Tsugumi pensó lo mismo. Solo Marika les causo problemas, pero al ver cómo era que la parejita actuaba entendió que nunca tuvo oportunidad con Raku

Y así Raku y Chitoge ya no fingían, aunque seguían peleándose como antes por estupideces, se podía ver que ahora si eran pareja de verdad, por el amor en sus miradas. Se podía ver que, ya no fingirían más.

— ¿Y cuándo planean casarse? — Dijeron los Señores Ichijo y Kirisaki al mismo tiempo, dejando en shock a todos y a Raku y Chitoge rojos como un tomate.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Y aqui les dejo mi primer Fic sobre el gran manga de Nisekoi!

Espero les guste!


End file.
